Talk:Jaime Sommers
Romantic Relationships I've added 3 from Season 3, and can now see that while I was debating adding a fourth, someone added a different fourth. Rather than go pell-mell putting up anyone Jaime said a kind word to, I think we need to set the bar at someone who Jaime has gone out with in the past, makes a date with for the future, or they kiss onscreen. That would get Billy from Rodeo on (kiss) and Casey from Martians (they go out to dinner at the end), Arbitrary? What say you all? On a related topic, I note that Steve Austin has no such item on his page - now that would take some work! -Major Sloan 04:41, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :I am inclined to include them all. I think that each has a place, even if not specifically in Jaime's life for the long-term, they still merit a mention. Fact is, Jaime got around in the third season, if only for the duration of one episode. I believe that this should be documented. So far, everyone listed received more than a kind word from Jaime. That would seem to more accurately describe Baxley (aka "Beaumont") from Mirror Image. Additionally, setting criteria for this list is very subjective, if not arbitrary. To include a kiss, would be to include Ishmael from Jaime and the King - and that might be a bit controversial. Moreover, I think this heading would be better served in an expository paragraph rather than merely a listing. In that form, each could be explained for what it is - or was. Karen (talk) 17:25, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::Agreed, for the most part. Absent establishing a criteria, the natural approach would be to move forward until there is a dispute. I guess I wanted to get the debate up front. ::In fact, I had the explanatory copy on my to-do list, but frankly wanted to feel things out, as working on the topic might be a holy cow for some. After finally getting a hold of some poor quality copies of Season 3, I was really struck by this aspect of the changes that year, and it brought back some memories of being put off as a "Friend of Steve." Not that I'd put that angle in the wiki, that's all me. I did want to get the skeleton in there (the list) and build out after getting some feedback. I guess I was being a wuss. -Major Sloan 07:28, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :::Holy cow, now you've done it Joe!!! =) No, I don't think there is much to debate here, the content you've added is much better than the previous list. I also agree with you on the changes between season 3 and the previous seasons. The whole tone seemed to have changed. And let me tell you, as a "Friend of Jaime", I was also put off by her cavalier attitude toward her romantic relationships. But don't worry about being a wuss, the "debates" add spice to the Wiki. =) Karen (talk) 02:22, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Birth Date There's another issue with this page: Jaime's birthdate. Upon closer inspection, it's merely Lindsay Wagner's date of birth. Since when do we get to transpose things about Lindsay onto her character, as if they were true? The DOB we use for Steve Austin is the one cited on the show; why should the standard be any different for Jaime Sommers? When did conjecture take the place of bionic universe "facts"? I realize that what we do here isn't life or death, but we either have commonly-observed standards or we don't. A bogus DOB is a step too far.--Valor 17:55, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :Since you didn't simply change the date, I'm assuming you don't know it. Me neither. Is it spoken or otherwise revealed in the show? If so, that's good trivia. If not, I think June 22 is fine. We know that she was 27 in January 1976. If the month and day is not known, and you had to make up a month and day, why choose anything else? Perhaps the Bionic Book holds the secret! — Paul (talk) 22:39, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, when I first saw it, I was kicking myself for omitting a key bit of Jaime Sommers biographical data from the book. Of course, I know now that we made no such error. In terms of editing, I didn't want to unilaterally change or delete the alleged DOB until we arrived at some sort of consensus. I don't see the logic of making things up just to "fill in the gaps." If I'm not mistaken, this was CzechOut's main beef with the chronology page, and I think he has a point. The opportunities for mischief are endless.--Valor 23:47, 14 April 2008 (UTC) 2007 series? I'm relatively new to the Bionic Wikia. Would it be out of place to include a refernce in the trivia section at the bottom to the 2007 version of the character, perhaps with a link to the Wikipedia article? 23skidoo 21:12, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :We've got a great visual link to the 2007 series on the main page as well as direct links on the Bionic Woman (disambiguation) page. — Paul (talk) 02:06, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::That said, I think it's important to acknowledge that Jaime is the only character from the franchise that was reimagined in this way, so I feel it's justified to add a short section describing the character as portrayed in the 2007 series -- with a link to the BW Wiki article for more detail (which can be easily updated to an internal link if the BW wiki is merged with this one later. 23skidoo 13:10, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::I disagree, Alex. I appreciate all your efforts to incorporate more of the new series here on this wiki (and I certainly agree that it needs to be recognized), but the character article for Jaime should focus strictly on the original. The section you added to main Bionic Woman article is already an appropriate and succinct recognition. There are also links on the Bionic Woman (disambiguation) page and the Main Page itself. And when the front end redesign is complete (which should debut in a few months), we will still acknowledge the new series there. — Paul (talk) 15:26, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I guess we'll have to agree to disagree. I think it's important to provide readers with the ability to directly compare the two versions of the character without having to leave this wiki. I gave just the barebones details about the character. I think it's interesting to include this information here without forcing readers to leave this wiki. The more detailed material still resides over there. I think this is a unique case that should remain. Also, I don't intend to leave it just at the 2007 version. I intend to expand this section with discussion of Kevin Smith's version of the character from his script, as well as a little bit on the Bionix version (what little we know, anyway). I have no intention of adding similar sections for, say, Jonas Bledsoe in the Oscar Goldman article or Sarah Corvus in the Barney Miller article. Those were completely different characters. But the two Jaime Sommers reflect a unique circumstance and therefore I feel this should be included in this article. 23skidoo 16:03, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Hey, I'm all for agreeing to disagree. Sometimes, that's just the way it goes. :) Unfortunately, this wiki represents the Bionic Universe of the originals and its derivatives. Bionic Woman (2007) is not a derivative of that universe. Its relevance is subjective; it's not a unique circumstance -- it's a victim of circumstance -- precarious remakes pop up all the time. We document this circumstance as a matter of thoroughness. We have a front page link to its own wiki and a descriptive section in the main BW article. That's a pretty good push for a show that has nothing in common with the original beyond an idea and name. :::::I'm not saying that a comprehensive comparison wouldn't be interesting -- just that this isn't the article in which to do it. This article is about the original Jaime Sommers and her life, no comparisons with alternate versions need be made. So here's my compromise: I've restored our original Bionic Woman (2007) and Jaime Sommers (2007) articles from oblivion. They were deleted in favor of direct links. But I think you've proven that there is a purpose for them here. In lieu of these restorations, I have transplanted the appropriate texts. — Paul (talk) 20:59, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Rather than letting it pass unremarked, I note that Scarecroe has removed the "other uses" that related to the 2007 series at the article head here. Additionally, the 2007 presence was reduced to a single overview article, with the alternate Jaime Sommers article redirecting to the overview. I approve, but want to document the change. We have enough headaches here with Oliver Spencer already, without dealing with Jonas et al. --Major Sloan 05:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC)